clanoftheundeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Orec
"In the final hour. Sacrifices will be made to secure the safety of the universe." - Orec ::::::::::::: History Orec was born in Durator, after his birth his mother Hargu got killed by The Alliance. His father's name was Throm-Ka. Throm-Ka heard that a demon lord called The Banner was attacking Skyrim, so Throm-Ka opened a portal to Skyrim. Throm-Ka left Orec with a Goblin called Rezlak. What Orec now calls his "Uncle". Throm-Ka through the portal with a small army to stop The Banner. But that didn't do much and got killed by The Demon. Rezlak told Orec about the terrible news, so Orec was sad and cried for days. Some days later his Uncle took Orec to RP-City. Because his Uncle had to pray to The Admin. His Uncle asked Orec to wait outside. Later, the chapel was under attack and on fire. Orec heard the screams and saw the shadow of his uncle burning behind the glass. Then his body disappeared. Orec was crying and afraid. Then he got picked up by a giant purple Demon. The Banner had Orec in his claw and took him to his world. There, he cut open Orec's body and cut his own arm. Then he dropped some of his blood into Orec. Thinking that Orec, the son of Throm-Ka could be useful in the future. He thought wrong. He opened a portal to Durotar and left Orec there. Orec was forced to live on his own. Later, when he was older, he gone to the Orcish city of Orgrimmar. He got asked to be a guard there. So he did. Warchief Thrall had a quest for him. Orec had to deliver a message to Sylvanas Windrunner - Queen of the Forsaken. Orec took the zeppelin to The Undercity and completed his Quest. Sylvanas had a Quest for Orec to deliver a message back to Thrall. On his way back to the zeppelin, a guard told Orec that the zeppelin was Under attack and couldn't come anymore. So Orec was forced to walk back. Then he met his friend, Udoka. Udoka gone with Orec on his Quest to go back to Durotar. They set up camp in the mountains. (The camp that's now called Camp-lost.) There, he met some other friends, Peko and Spirit Bird. Spirit Bird was a wise bird. He told Orec wise stuff to help him in the future. Spirit Bird told Orec that Orgrimmar was under attack by The Banner. So Spirit Bird used one of his spirit spells to teleport Orec and Udoka to Orgrimmar. Peko didn't go with them because he had to guard the camp. When at the gates of Orgrimmar, they fought against The Banner's army. The Banner saw Orec and tried to kill him. But that didn't work. After the battle, The Banner was defeated. Orec and Udoka returned to Thrall and got promoted to Hero Of Orgrimmar and The Undercity. Later another invasion came. Herobrine was turning everyone into himself. But he wasn't his own body. He had the body of Baelog, and turned everyone into him. His altar was and STILL is located in RP-City. When almost taken over whole of Azeroth, he made a demonic version of himself. Called Demonbrine. Orec and Udoka we're still alive. Demonbrine became a traitor to Herobrine. Because Demonbrine wanted the to have the world for himself. Orec and Udoka stopped Herobrine and Demonbrine. Herobrine gone back to the world called Minecraftia. but Orec followed him. Months gone by with no success of finding him. Then he found the Fairfax empire. And their king, King Sayon. Also he asked Orec to be a guard. He did guard for 2 months, but then HE came back. The Banner, he was in Minecraftia and was planning a assault on Fairfax. The Battle was lost but later they rebuild Fairfax on another spot. Orec was still angry about the attack. He gone after The Banner and defeated him. Again. Then he gone back to Azeroth to see his friends. Thrall gave Orec the Eye Of Orgrimmar for and IF The Banner returned once more, they would be ready. As Thrall said, The Banner DID return. But The Banner failed once more. Thanks to the help of Orec, Udoka, Peko and Yuxai. The Eye Of Orgrimmar got stolen and taken back a lot of times. Later, The Banner Returned AGAIN. But stronger than ever. Orec and Udoka heard about this so they tried to stop him. But they failed. They met Binzik Goldbook, Viznik Goldgrubber, Rickle Goldgrubber and Baron Revilgaz. Orec and The Horde had a conflict with Viznik Goldgrubber before. He tried to take over Azeroth too, but didn't work. Binzik Goldbook is EVIL and GOOD. When he tries to give you a contract, he's Evil. But when he helps you, he's good. Baron Revilgaz helped Orec against The Banner. Also, Pooki. The former commander of The Banner army helped them against The Banner. They both fought The banner and he was not defeated. He gone somewhere else on Azeroth. The Admin helped Orec with his problems. Orec had to go to The Banner realm. There, he met Jacko and Eridan Bluewind, they helped Orec against the evil that lived there, and that EVIL was Demonbrine. After Orec got out of The Banner realm he gone back to camp-lost. To Peko, Spirit Bird and Udoka. The admin came and told Orec to come with him. The Admin enchanted The Eye Of Orgrimmar with great Power that only Orec could use. Orec was ready to fight The Banner. Thrall told Orec that he had The Banner's blood and that he had to use it against him. Orec and his friend's assaulted The Banner's lair and fought with great power. They had to face The Rammer and most of Orec's friends died. Peko died, Orec and Udoka were the only one left to fight The Banner. But The Banner corrupted Udoka, so Orec was forced to kill his own Best Friend. Orec then used The Eye Of Orgrimmar to defeat The Banner once more. He gone back to Orgrimmar to tell Thrall the terrible news. Thrall told Orec "You can revive your friends, but that costs you your own life." Orec accepted, so he died for his friends to live. His friends did revive. But that wasn't Thrall. It was The Banner in disguise. But his plan failed and was forced to go back to his world. Orec got revived by The Admin. The Admin told Orec that he had to go to Tokyo, because there were signals of The Banner lurking around there. Orec, The Hero Of Azeroth gone to Tokyo without telling Udoka, Peko and the others. Only Thrall, Garrosh and The Admin knows. While in Tokyo, he gone to a school undercover as "Winner Sinclair" to find The Banner more quickly. Why? Because most likely The Banner wants fresh and young corpses for his army. In Tokyo, he met Karin, a vampire girl. Maki, a girl that has a crush on Orec And he also met Usui. After hearing that Garrosh gone to Tokyo to help him fight The Banner, he told Orec that also The Alliance were here, and that everyone on the side of Karin is part of The Alliance. Orec didn't know what to say, he had to follow Garrosh and listen to whatever he said. After Orec and Garrosh found Karin, Garrosh ordered Orec to kill Karin. But Orec couldn't. Garrosh became very pissed at Orec. Orec blocked Garrosh and told Karin to run. Garrosh pushed Orec and started chasing Karin. After 2 days of fighting Garrosh was defeated. Thrall came and took Garrosh back to Azeroth. Orec was going to say goodbye to Karin, Maki and Usui but The Admin stopped him. He told Orec to go to Wizard City because The Admin heard that The Banner was planning to attack Wizard City. Orec had contact with Thrall. He helped Orec. After the madness in Wizard City he met other people like Extraman. Also Baelog and Binzik with his Hacker team started to be a problem. So Orec had to stop them too. After that Thrall had a quest for him. He had to burn the plans of The Alliance. Plans to attack the City of Orgrimmar. Even tho that Garrosh was the new Warchief. he still served Thrall. He became a prisoner of The Alliance for some hours but then he got taken away to a mage tower. There was a circle of Mages around him. Orec told King Varian Wrynn, King of the Alliance, what he was going to do. But Varian said this. "What a King must do". Then they Banished Orec to Equestria. Where his life totally changed for a while. But banishing him there was just good for Orec, he found out that The Banner was in Equestria. Orec did what he had to do, with The Mane 6 and The Eye Of Orgrimmar he stopped The Banner, once again. He also seen a old friend of him there called Mr.Bone. He met him in Minecraftia. Orec vanished from that place but only Mr.Bone knew where he was. He was in the town called Ponyliving. There he met other ponies like Angel, Red Knight, Second Hour, Ponyta, The Marker, ZeDoctor, Dewpy and the most important one, Hour Glass. After years being in Equestria Orec talked with Mr.bone. Mr.Bone told Orec about his vacation in Gensokyo. Orec started to like the place where Mr.Bone gone on vacation so he gone there himself. When Orec gone back to Equestria, it was no more. Equestria was fallen. The Banner killed and re-animated everyone there. Orec took Katey his daughter with him to Gensokyo. Orec thought of what to do, he escaped with Katey to Gensokyo, but his other daughters are still in Equestria, or what's left of it. He went searching for people that could help him with looking for his daughters. Then he met other "citizens" of Gensokyo (Reimu, Marisa, Cirno, the popular ones). Reimu didn't want to help Orec because she only cares about Gensokyo. Marisa is still thinking. Cirno would melt anyway. Orec got annoyed of the answers he kept getting back "Gensokyo this blah blah blah" "Sorry, not interested." "Don't have time for that". He gone to the library of The Scarlet Mansion to look for a portal spell book to Azeroth. After searching for some hours he finally found a portal spell book. He gone outside to prepare the spell. After some minutes Orec finished the spell, the portal to Azeroth was open and he and his daughter went through, the portal closed behind Orec when he finally returned home after a long time. When Orec's portal to Azeroth opened, a lot of guards were waiting for whatever will come out of that portal, they never suspected that Orec and Katey came out of it, they were surprised and honored to see him. They escorted him to Warchief Thrall, Thrall was glad to see Orec back on Azeroth but immediately after Thrall said that he asked Orec to come with him fast. While they walked to the new made OBR Squad Headquarters. When they arrived Orec was greeted by his friends and the ones he knows. Udoka, Peko, Yuxai, Viznik, Binzik, Rickle, The Baron, Baelog, De Cock, Pooki and more, they were all there. Orec told everyone what happened in Equestria. Warchief Thrall called everyone to come near him, Thrall said "Brothers, the situation is very grim, Banner activity is appearing everywhere in every dimension and universe. If what Orec said is right, The Banner now has an army of undead ponies at his command, who knows what more he killed or corrupted to serve him.". Maki tokitou stood up, Maki said "What about Earth? What is the chance of The Banner to attack multiple dimensions, versions and universes of Planet Earth?". Everyone got into a deep thought. Suddenly Overlord Saurfang stormed in. Saurfang said "Warchief! There has been more Banner activity sighted in Outland's Shadowmoon valley!" Thrall send Orec, Udoka, Pooki and his rebel team to investigate. Orec, Udoka and the others already won once against The Banner there. On arrival Pooki told Orec and Udoka to search for Banner activity and went to his base in Shadowmoon valley. Orec and Udoka searched and found some ritual place. Orec and Udoka sat down and listened to the Orc doing the ritual. The Orc was talking to something and they talked about Earth, but not just an Planet Earth, the real Planet Earth. The Orc turned around and walked up to Orec and Udoka. "OREC AND UDOKA!" Said Gul'dan. Udoka said "RUN OREC!" and they ran away while Gul'dan chased them down. But Gul'dan stopped and went away. Orec and Udoka ran to Pooki's base and found out that Pooki wasn't there but one of his followers called Bhalgrom was. Orec and Udoka told Bhalgrom about Gul'dan. Bhalgrom was mad and said "WE HAVE TRIED TO FIND HIM FOR AGES!" Orec and Udoka said that he was quite close, that made Bhalgrom more mad. Bhalgrom said that Pooki is patrolling with Alpha team. Then Orec and Udoka said that Gul'dan was talking about the real world and planet Earth. Bhalgrom said "WE ARE THE PROTECTORS! HOW DID WE LET THIS SLIP THROUGH OUR HANDS?! Alright, here's the plan. I'll contact Pooki's Alpha team. You two can prepare for the biggest invasion ever, even my grandchildren their children will hear this story. I will contact you two tomorrow.". Orec and Udoka went into the Tavern and fell asleep. The Next morning Bhalgrom came and told Orec and Udoka to find Pooki. Udoka looked at Orec and said "Are you truly ready to do this all over again? This time we fight for Earth." Orec nodded. Orec and Udoka went to find Pooki and found him at another ritual site. Pooki then turned around and said to Orec and Udoka "We have found out that something happened on Planet Earth a year ago. A huge shockwave of some sort was made it teleported and killed some people, we do not exactly what happened but we surely do know that it broke something called the 4th wall.". Orec's Past http://clyp.it/inl1g5n1 Names and titles *Orec *Orec Of Orgrimmar *Champion Of Orgrimmar *Champion Of The Horde *Hero Of Orgrimmar *Hero Of The Horde *Hero Of Worlds *Warchief *Last Hope *Protector Of Worlds *Overlord Of Minecraftia Defences *Hero Of Fairfax *Orec, The Savior of all *The Banner Blooded Equipment Eye Of Orgrimmar - Ring High-Strung Bow Bryntroll, the Bone Arbiter (Throm-Ka's Axe) His armor. Quotes "My Parents are dead. My pet is missing. 2 of my children are missing. My wife turned evil. What more should i care about Udoka?" "Azeroth shall not fall! It shall never fall!" "We are The Heroes of Azeroth! We shall fight to the last! For Azeroth! For the universe!" "ADMIN!!!!!!!!" Pictures Orec in orgrimmar closeup.png|Orec Of Orgrimmar orec in orgrimmar.png|Orec of orgrimmar 2 OrecWizard101.jpg|Orec In Wizard101 WoWScrnShot_042613_215955.jpg WoWScrnShot 010613 204945.jpg WoWScrnShot 090312 224715.jpg WoWScrnShot_042813_164529.jpg WoWScrnShot_081514_184526.jpg WoWScrnShot_082214_182338.jpg|Orec and Udoka talking to Garrosh Hellscream WoWScrnShot_082214_183037.jpg WoWScrnShot_082214_191309.jpg|Orec and his Uncle WoWScrnShot_082214_194411.jpg|Orec and Udoka Orecnobg2.png OrecNew.png